Emerald Archer
by TheWhiplashEffect
Summary: After spending five years in hell Oliver Queen returns to Starling City to fight crime as the Green Arrow a vigilante who's main goal is to rid the city of corruption and avenge his fathers last wishes along with Tatsu Yamashiro and John Diggle Oliver will test to see if he's up to the task or if he'll fall under pressure Note: Normal Text is during present time Italic is Past


_The Island of Lían Yu, a quiet island with many secrets and hidden snug as a bug in the North China sea. While it may look pretty from afar the island is really a sick twisted place where people are judged and tested and many who come onto the island never come back off, and those who do never come back the same. That goes the same for Oliver Queen who today on August 31,2016 was rescued from Lian Yu and brought back to his home of Starling City. This is Olivers Story, this Is the story of the Green Arrow._

It was a cold morning in Starling City, Oliver Queen was being driven back to his childhood home to be reunited with his family. Oliver looks out the window, at this new city he's seeing for the first time. Starling city was much different than when Oliver left, in his eyes it was now a bleak and gray city that was infested with corrupt politicians, dirty criminals, and sick pedophiles. Oliver looked in front of him as he saw John Diggle, a middle aged African American man who was hired to be Olivers new body guard. "Are you ok Mr. Queen?" Diggle asked. Oliver just stared outside and asked "What has happened to this city?" He stares outside in pity as Diggle replies "A mayor was assassinated, political espionage, hundreds of murders and at least a dozen rapes." Oliver looked at him "Things are gonna change now that I'm back in town, I'll make sure of it" the two drive off as they approach the Queen residence.

 _Oliver washed up onto the shore of Lian Yu he looked from afar as he saw his fathers yacht sink into the ocean below. Oliver began looking around for supplies to survive the night. As he is looking he encounters his father Robert who is bleeding out from being impaled from wreckage of the ship. "DAD" Oliver runs over to his father "Its gonna be ok ill get some help" Robert grabs his son "No, you need to take this" Robert hands Oliver a piece of paper and he says "Fix my mistakes and take care of yourself" he collapses "my son..." he dies in Oliver's arms as Oliver screams._

Oliver gets out of the car with Diggle and walks inside the house. Oliver is greeted by his family and friends including Tommy Meryln, Chloe Sullivan, and Thea Queen. Thea runs up to Oliver and hugs him tightly. "Ollie I can't believe your alive" she cries as she hugs him but he just asks "Where's mom?" Everyone in the room becomes silent as Thea just points to a oak door. "She's in there but she's not doing so well" she sheds some tears "She doesn't have much time left." Oliver enters the room and sees his mother Moira in her bed on an IV and a doctor taking care of her. "Ollie? Is that you?" she says, the doctor leaves the room so the two of them are alone. "Yeah mom it's me" he sits down next to her on the bed as she looks at Oliver "My boy, finally back home" she looks around some more "Where's Robert?" Oliver sighs as he says "He's gone mom, he died on the ship" she cries a little but then stops "At least your here Ollie, do you have the paper?" Oliver takes a piece of paper out of his jacket which is the paper that Robert gave him back on the island. "Good, I have no use for it but you do" she hands the paper back "Your gonna take over the company, and your gonna do something good for this city" Oliver looks shocked "What if I'm not ready?" She just smiles "You are my son, you are..." Moira flatlines as everyone else runs into the room to care for her.

Two Months Later, in an alleyway in Starling City two criminals are robbing a woman dressed in fancy clubwear. "Give us the money lady" the one tall criminal pulls out a knife and sticks it to the woman's throat. The other robber, a short man, says "Come on man we gotta hurry before the guy in the hoodie shows up!" The tall crook looks at the short one "The Bow and Arrow Guy? Pfft that guys a myth" He starts pushing the knife against the woman's throat as a small cut is formed. "Give us The DAMN PEARLS!" The woman gives him the pearls as an arrow fires them towards a wall. The two crooks look up at a rooftop and see a man with a green hood on and carrying a bow leap down towards them. "ITS THE FUCKING ARROW, KILL HIM!" The two crooks fire at the Arrow as he fires two arrows into the tall crooks shoulders. The short crook takes on the Arrow in hand to hand combat in which the arrow uppercuts the short crook into submission. He walks up to the tall crook and picks him up "Don't hurt me man I'm just a guy making my way in the big city" the crooks begs for his life as the Arrow says "You have failed this city!" While shoving an arrow into his eyeball. Leaving the criminal for the police the Arrow returns to his rooftop and removes his hood to reveal Oliver Queen.

 _After watching his father die Oliver fends for himself for a week while catching fish and collecting sticks for fire. After a week Oliver sees a shadow on the other end of the beach. He can't tell if it's it that of a human or of an animal but he goes to investigate anyway. He runs towards the shadow screaming "HEY" as he goes along the beach. The shadow notices him and runs towards him and as Oliver collapses on the beach. As the shadow approaches him it is revealed to be a Chinese man who carries Oliver away off the beach._

The next morning, Oliver Queen watches the news about the two criminals he apprehended last night as his friend Tommy walks into the room. "Whatcha watching?" Oliver shuts off the tv and turns to him "Just the news Tommy, just the news" Tommy grabs a pop tart out of the pantry and sits down with Oliver "So how's the company doing?" Oliver sighs "Good, nothing major yet but we're working on a deal with WayneTech" Tommy laughs "Like Bruce Wayne's gonna work with anyone" Tommy checks his phone "Ugh, that Arrow guy injured two more people last night." he sighs "Hard to get any work anymore as a cop" Oliver looks at him "Work for your dad as a bodyguard, you might get more money" Tommy disregards this advice "Dad hasn't talked to me since your dad died" The two look at the clock and they both say "Gotta go" as they both rush out the door.

Oliver arrives at Queen Consolidated and is greeted by his assistant Tatsu Yamashiro. "Good morning Mr. Queen" she says energetically "Good morning Tatsu" the two begins walking as multiple people approach Oliver "Mr. Queen" "Mr. Queen" "Mr. Queen" they all say as Oliver and Tatsu enter his office. "Mr. Queen our stocks have fallen in our Energy Department and the Robotics Division are asking for a grant" Oliver sits down "Give out robotics division a grant and fix our stocks Ms. Yamashiro" Oliver says sternly as she looks on at him confused "What the hell happened on that island to you Mr. Queen?" Oliver brushes off that question "Can you get me the files on our medicine lab Tatsu, please?" She leaves

 _Oliver wakes up in a hut right next to the Chinese man, Oliver gets up and hurts himself while the man tells him "Sit your not well" Oliver looks at him and asks "What's your name?" The man replies "Yao Fei, my name is Yao Fei" Oliver gets up and sits on a log "Why did you take me Yao?" Yao looks at Oliver "To protect you" Oliver looks at Yao and is confused "From what" he looks at him with cold, dead eyes "The Mercenaries that are hunting the people of this island" he pauses "and kills them" he stops looking at Oliver and hands him some food. He takes the food and the two just look at each other as they eat._

At night in an abandoned warehouse two gangs are meeting up for a drug deal. "Why was I called here? I have other matters to attend to tonight" one gang leader named Brick says "Calm down Brick we don't know why we're here either" another gang leader says "Easy for you to say Church you don't do any of your gangs hard work" the two gangs start arguing as their mysterious host arrives "Thank you all for waiting" the man reveals himself to be Anton Allegro an Queen Consolidated employee from the medicine department "I am Allegro and I'm here to offer you all something" the two gangs look at him as Tobias Church says "What are you selling? Anton stares at him happily "A very special drug that I call Stardust, here have some!" He injects a needle into Church's arm as he gets drugged up and gains super strength and attacks the other gang memebers. As this chaos endures The Arrow drops down and starts fighting the other gang members as Church grabs Oliver and throws him across the room. Oliver attack church with his bow but fails and is knocked down by Church who escapes with Allegro. Oliver is left behind as the police show up, including Tommy, and try to arrest him. "Put down the bow and come with us" Tommy says through a megaphone. Oliver fires an arrow up through the ceiling and uses a grappling hook in his bow to escape. "Damn it we almost had him" Tommy slams the hood of his police car "Don't worry Tommy we'll catch him next time"

Meanwhile back at Queen Consolidated Tatsu is looking for Oliver Queen and accidentally comes across a secret base. Tatsu knocks on Mr. Queen's office door and asks "Mr. Queen may I come in please?" She opens the door and see Oliver's office empty. "Mr. Queen?" She presses a secret button on his desk by accident which reveals a secret elevator. "What the?" Tatsu enters the elevator and presses down as the elevator. The elevator lights flash as it reaches it stop. She exits as she see a dimly lit cave with three glass display cases one with arrows, one with a bow, and one with the Green Arrow Costume. She looks around as she sees Oliver working on something. "MR. QUEEN?!" Tatsu scream as Oliver looks behind her "Tatsu" he cleans himself off as he finishes healing up his wounds "What are you doing down here?" She looks at him in horror "YOUR THE ARROW!" he corrects her "Green Arrow" as the computer starts beeping and gives Oliver some vials and a new type of Arrow. "HOW THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM PEOPLE!" Tatsu screams but Oliver ignores her as news about a jacked up gang member attacking people at the local high school football game. "If you excuse me Ms. Yamashiro I have business to attend to!" Oliver suits up and goes off to the football game

 _Oliver wakes up in the morning to see that Yao Fei has gone missing. He looks all around the hut trying to find him and hears noises outside. He investigates and sees Yao Fei firing a bow and arrow at a target. He gets up and goes to him and watches as he splits and arrow in half. "Impressive, right Mr.." Oliver answers him "Queen, Oliver Queen" Yao Fei turns back to Oliver "Would you like to try?" Yao hands the bow to Oliver for him to try. Oliver prepares his bow and fires three arrows but unsuccessfully. Oliver throws the bow to the ground in rage as Yao picks it up and tells Oliver "To fire bow, you need purpose" he walks back to the hut "Once you find purpose you can start training"_

Anton and his drugged up goon are attacking the students at the football game. "Look at these pitiful fools, no one can save them from a genius like Allegro!" Arrow shoots an arrow at Allegro's hand "Except me" everyone in the stadium looks at Oliver as he fires a grapple arrow to zip line down to Allegro. "Anton Allegro your going to jail for a long time" he laughs "And who the hell are you?" Oliver smiles "I'm the Green Arrow, and you have failed this city!" He begins to fight Allegro. "CHURCH ATTACK!" Church pushes him out of the way until Oliver shoots his special arrow into Church. Church then reverts back to normal, free of the drugs influence. "NO,NO, NO" Allegro tries to run away before Green Arrow shoots him in the back. As Oliver turns to go away Tommy and the police force come to arrest Allegro and Church. "Thanks for the help, but next time I'm taking you in." "Good luck with that" Oliver races off on a motorcycle

Oliver reunites with Tatsu at the arrowcave and she proposes a deal,to him. "Ok Mr. Queen I won't tell anyone your secret if you let me help you out in your crime fighting quest." "Crusade, and why would you risk your life for this" she stares disappointed at him "You've gone and risked your life for this city for two months and your gonna get yourself killed doing it alone!" Oliver laughs "Ok one, you don't know how many times I almost died on that island and two I'm not doing this alone." John Diggle appears from behind a curtain "Good Job tonight Oliver, you finally put an end to Tobias Church." He looks at Tatsu "Hello Tatsu" Oliver approaches Tatsu "Ok you can help but it's by my rules" he holds out his hand "Deal?" Tatsu hesitates and reaches her hand "Deal" Diggle just smiles and says "Welcome to the team"

 _Oliver is sitting in the hut as Yao Fei ask if he's coming to train with him. Oliver remains silent and just sits there. "Ok then" he leaves as Oliver brings the piece of paper out of his jacket and reads his father last words. "My son, I believe there is so much more potential for you. I know that I was never a good father and that I sent you off to boarding school, but I was doing the best for you and now I am dead and I leave the company and our city to you. I hope you can correct my mistakes and make our city a better place, I love you my son. From Robert Queen" Oliver then decides to follow Yao because of his new purpose._

Meanwhile in Iron Heights, Anton is visited by a mysterious archer in purple and black. "You have failed Allegro." Anton runs up to the bars "ITS NOT MY FAULT, THAY DAMN GREEN ARROW STOPPED MY PLANS" the archer then turns away "There will be a war, Robert Queen will pay for his mistakes" Anton looks at him confused "Says who?" The archer looks back "Says Komodo" as he grapples out of the prison.


End file.
